Lo siento mamá
by PauYh796
Summary: —Mamá, papá…. —mi voz se partió— lo siento… soy gay —no fui capaz de alzar la cabeza.


**_Drabble/one-shot.  
(exclusivo de FF)_**

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Numero de palabras: 776._

* * *

**_Capítulo único. _**

—Mamá, papá…. —mi voz se partió— lo siento… soy gay —no fui capaz de alzar la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la exclamación que ambos soltaron, yo era… yo soy… ¡la mayor vergüenza para mi familia! No merezco estar con ellos, pero si amar es un pecado considérenme culpable. —Lo siento mamá —dije—, me gustan los hombres como deberían gustarme las mujeres. La novia de la que tanto te hablaba es en realidad un chico.

—…Naruto.

Me incliné —¡lo siento! Pero si es así como debo ser aceptaré irme al infierno, si Dios me va a odiar por estar con la persona que amo… ya no me importa.

—Es un capricho —dijo mi padre, su voz es segura, cree que sólo hablo por hablar.

—No lo entiendes.

El silencio se forma, yo tampoco soy capaz de hablar… lo siento mamá, estoy apenado pero ya no aguanto ocultártelo más tiempo, prefiero que me odies por ser gay a que me odies por mentirte durante toda mi vida.

—Dios no acepta esto —replica mi padre.

—Dios ama el amor —digo yo. Estas palabras me las dijo él dándome ánimo para decirles esto a mis padres. No sé cuál es la expresión o reacción que tienen ellos por lo que digo, pero soy tan cobarde como para no alzar la cabeza, creería yo que ahora me odian, y tienen que hacerlo.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! —me grita papá.

—Mi amor es puro —siento mis ojos volverse agua—, no es lujuria, él me ama y yo lo amo, quiero pensar que esto está bien pero cada vez que saco el tema a colación con alguien simplemente me dicen que esto es pecado, que las cosas no deben ser así, que soy asqueroso ¡no lo soporto más!

—Naruto —cierro los ojos— vete a tu cuarto —ordenan. Aún con la cabeza gacha me dirijo a mi habitación, apenas entro me dejo caer contra la puerta. Mi celular es mi única salvación, lo saco y escribo un mensaje.

_Me odian. _

No pasan muchos minutos para que tenga una respuesta.

_No te odian. Están confundidos. _

Las lágrimas aún amenazan con salir.

_Te amo. _

Y pese a todo no puedo dejar de amarlo, es como si estuviera en mí, es como si necesitase decirle te amo a cada minuto, te quiero, te admiro, te adoro, te amo… lo siento mamá, pero si mi amor es pecado no entiendo el amor de los demás. No entiendo el amor de otros hombres, que no aman a una sola, sino a dos o a tres; yo nunca pensaría en hacerle daño, pero yo soy el que está mal.

_Y yo a ti. _

La única persona que me conforta es él. No sé cómo van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante pero me aferro a la idea de que él siempre estará a mi lado. Lo siento mamá, pero siempre lo voy a querer, no es mi primer amor pero sé que será el último…

No respondo el mensaje pero me quedo con el celular en las manos, mirando el celular embelesado, recuerdo todos los momentos a su lado y me siento feliz.

Horas después, cuando ya ha anochecido alguien entra en mi habitación, es mamá, me mira con sus lindos ojos y me sonríe. Se sienta junto a mí en el piso y me abraza. —¿Me odias? —pregunto, ella sin decirme nada niega con la cabeza varias veces—, ¿papá me odia? —mamá vuelve a negar.

—Cariño, no te odiamos —calla unos segundos y continúa—, todavía nosotros tenemos esa antigua visión de que todas estas cosas son extrañas. No lo compartimos pero lo entendemos.

Mis ojos se abren totalmente, y una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. —¿No me odian?

—No —su voz nunca deja de ser apacible—. No entendemos por qué amas a otro hombre, pero debemos aceptarlo, superarlo, y estamos dispuestos a que nos expliques… quizá sea un capricho pero si no lo es comenzaremos a prepararnos.

Sonrío.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, pero mamá termina por irse. Vuelvo a tomar el celular y mando un mensaje.

_¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Te amo. _

De nuevo pasan pocos minutos antes de tener respuesta. Él me conoce muy bien y sabe por qué la emoción de mi reciente mensaje. Siento que podría amarlo hasta el fin de mi existencia, sé que mis papás no aprueban que esté con él, que no aprueban que no ame a una chica, pero al parecer van a intentar entender por qué lo amo, y eso basta por ahora.

_Te dije que todo estaría bien. Te amo Naruto. _

Lo siento mamá, pero no voy a dejar de amarlo.

_._

* * *

_Hola~ yo aquí sin aguantarme las ganas de subir este Drabble que se pasa de las 500 palabras (¿one-shot?) _

_Sé que entenderán lo que siente Naruto, quizá sea lo que muchas personas sienten ahora mismo, ese temor  
que en este caso dio un resultado semi bueno. Aunque no siempre es así. _

_El caso, espero les haya gustado esto que escribí muy en la madrugada. _

_Ciao. _


End file.
